


Curiousness

by cheatcodes315



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheatcodes315/pseuds/cheatcodes315
Summary: A quick fic — Minhyun is curious about Jonghyun’s first kiss.





	Curiousness

“Jonghyun, when is your first kiss?” Minhyun suddenly asked.

“In high school, why?” said Jonghyun.

“With your senior?”

“No. With Minki.”

“Minki???!!! Minki my hometown friend? The handsome Choi Minki from my department?!”

“Calm down, Minhyun. You’re such an overdramatic baby, throwing tantrum over some kiss in the past!” Jonghyun flicked Minhyun’s forehead. “I bet you’ve kissed many people too before me!”

“None is as good as yours though.” He sulked.

“Tell me how did that happen? Why would you two kiss when you’re just students! Students should be studying.” He nagged, pulling Jonghyun into his arms while ruffling the smaller man’s hair.

”How did Minki end up with my Jonghyunnie lips! Those lips are mine!” He peppered Jonghyun’s cheek and ear shell with endless kisses. “Hmm.. tell me. How dare he. Hm? Oh you smell so good, Jonghyun.” Minhyun hummed while coddling Jonghyun in his arms. 

“Haha let me go, you dumb big head. You’re tickling me.” Jonghyun tried to escape from Minhyun, but he got overpowered by the tall man. Minhyun slowed it down when Jonghyun started to surrender and relax in his arms.

“We were very young, Minhyun. Just some hormonal teenagers.” Fingers played in circling movement on Minhyun’s arms that were wrapped around Jonghyun’s shoulders. “We were always together, sometimes we got carried away. It was all experimental I guess.” said Jonghyun. “But we know we’re not meant to be as couple, so we remain as good friends until today.” 

 

“Do you still miss his kisses sometimes?” Minhyun hummed, squeezing Jonghyun a little bit tighter. 

“Are you crazy?! He’s dating Aaron now — my mentor at college!” Jonghyun snapped. “And how can I think about another old kiss when I got myself a stupid boyfriend who is always stuck on me everyday like an octopus!”

“Octopus?!!! I’m not an octopus, Jonghyuna!”

“Really? Look at this. What is this?!” Jonghyun pointed at how Minhyun’s legs and arms were all tangled with his, tightly wrapping all over Jonghyun’s body. “And look at those lips! You always grossly pucker up like an octopus when you see me!” 

“That’s because I love you a lot, Jonghyun!” Minhyun suddenly pecked Jonghyun on the lips with a loud smooching sound. 

“Me too.” Jonghyun kissed back. “Now tell me, who is your first kiss, Minhyun? When and how did it happen?” Jonghyun glared at him. 

Minhyun quickly kissed Jonghyun once again, before immediately released his boyfriend from his lock, and fled to the kitchen.

“Hey! Hwang Minhyun! You sly fox!” Jonghyun yelled in protest. “Answer my questions too!” 

“Later. Now I’m too hungry to answer your questions, Jonghyun. Do you want corn cheese ramen? With extra egg?”

“Hhh, Hwang Minhyun...” Jonghyun sighed, got up and walked to the kitchen to cook some ramen for dinner.

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> 2hyun is bae.


End file.
